ZeldaFell: (Legend of Zelda x Undertale AU)
by MCJD931
Summary: A Prophecy dooms both the worlds of Hylia and Fell, but there is no hero in Hylia's Land Anymore, and a dark entity seeks the power residing in the young woman Frisk. HCs Involved: Female Adult Frisk, Voiced Link. Time Span: 6 Years post-MM, During Underfell
1. Prologue

_**Note: References will be made to the next part of the series, Elemental Infinity (Ninjago x Marvel). However, you do not need Ninjago or Marvel knowledge to understand ZeldaFell, as they are miniscule and do not matter to the main plot of ZeldaFell.**_

_The True Shadow_

_The combination of Dark and Light_

_Will bring shadows blight_

_Hunting the TriForce_

_Using souls to coerce_

_The Infinite Golden Master_

_A Darkness shall rise_

_Backed by technology and magic alike_

_clouded with dark purple eyes_

_Infinity and Elements strike_

_The Dark Trifecta_

_If the last two succeed_

_This one shall win_

_If the last two fail_

_Nine warriors shall hail_

_Three dark prophecies that will bring worlds to their knees._

_Goddess Hylia, outraged upon their discovery, committed a horrible act that transgressed the most sacred of laws. _

_Dieties may not interfere in worlds that are not their own._

_But it was all for naught, as the first prophecy was brought upon the worlds of Hylia and Fell._


	2. Chapter 1

_"We don't have a way to contain it!"_

_"I have to die! Otherwise, everyone else will!"_

_"Dad, NO! Father!"_

Link woke up groggily. "Stupid Lost Woods... giving me nightmares..."

He looked around him.

"I REALLY should know better about those stupid woods by now. Where am I, another world? After Termina, anything's possible!"

He decided to explore more, winding up upon a red archway, the symbols on it unfamiliar to him.

"That proves it, I guess. Nothing for it but to press on."

Frisk, once again, left the Ruins and stepped foot in Snowdin again. Flowey was peeved at her, and he would be justified. Would be, if she had any control over the matter.

Nothing for it.

She was more worried about what HE would have to say about it.

"You are gonna pull something like that, and then act like everything is normal?"


	3. Chapter 2

_A Half Hour after Link entered Fell_

"Hmm. What a nice old lady. She's very easily angered, but she means well."

Link had decidely made up his mind about the monsters of Fell, by the time he exited the Ruins. Sure, they were savage at first, but like the Deku Scrubs of Termina and the Forbidden Forest, they were sentient, and therefore, should be given a chance.

_**Note for Reference: The Forbidden Forest is the canonical Group Term for the Lost Woods and Kokiri Forest in Ocarina of Time.**_

He saw a pair of two up ahead, and decided to walk up to them.

"-Do you see any one else with the ability to RESET here? Because I sure don't!"

"Well, I'm going to say this for the last time, I. DIDN'T. DO. IT."

As he got closer, he noticed that one was skeletal, and another looked suprisingly normal. The Skeleton sounded like a male, and the person looked and sounded female. Her ears were rounded like a Gerudo's, though, but her hair was brown, not red, and her skin tone was lighter.

He decided to interrupt.

"Uh, I don't know what you two are arguing about, but where is the exit to this cave?"

They seemed to be shocked upon noticing him, especially when seeing his ear shape and attire.

Probably NOT a good idea to just walk up to them and ask them a question.


	4. Chapter 3

"You look fucking ridiculous." Was the first response, coming from the skeletal humanoid.

"This coming from you two?" He said, not really putting any effort. After all, It was obvious, to him at least, that this world's norms are far different from that of Hyrule's or Termina's.

_This world, unlike Termina, seems to share absolutely nothing in common with Hyrule_. Link thought, his thoughts shifting to how he could explain himself.

"What do you mean, us two? We're wearing completely normal clothes. You, on the other hand, are wearing some medieval shit. Not to mention you have pointed ears. I don't think I've ever heard of a human with pointed ears." The skeletal humanoid replied, the woman staying silent.

_Is that a flower on her shoulder? Am I crazy or does it have a face?_ Link tried to clear his wandering mind. "Medieval?" He questioned, confused.

"You've never heard the term _Medieval_ before?" The woman said, clearly shocked.

"Uh, no?" Link scratched his head. _If they weren't utterly confused before, they are now._

The skeleton seemed to think for a few seconds, and then turned to address the woman. "Frisk, this isn't a coincidence. First the timeline resets, which you claim, was not your doing this time, then, some... _thing_ shows up?"

_"This time?"_ "Hey! I'm not a thing, I'm a Hylian!"

"Frisk" seemed to ignore him, responding to the skeleton's statement. "What do you suggest?"

"I say we figure out what we can from the... _Hylian_." The skeleton addressed Link once again. "If any of my guesses as to what you are and why you're here are correct, then you are probably just as confused as we are as to what you're doing here."

He extended his hand. "So, why don't all of us work together on figuring out what's going on."

Link considered his options for a moment. On one hand, he has no idea who these people are. On another hand, he has no idea how to return to Hyrule and how he got here.

After a few moments, he returned the skeleton's handshake.


	5. Chapter 4

"So there it is."

The trio had taken one of Sans's "shortcuts" to behind his house, exchanging names before they did so. Behind the house, a door lay open, revealing a small lab.

"I never knew you were a scientist." Frisk said in wonder.

"You don't know a lot of things about me." Sans plainly stated.

They entered the lab, Sans pulling out a syringe from one of the drawers.

"Link, I'm gonna need to take a blood sample."

_Their technology seems superior_. Link noted, extending out his arm, pulling his tunic aside for the syringe.

Once the blood sample was gathered, Sans pulled out a computer attached to a device, inserting the syringe into the device. The Computer loaded, analyzing the blood sample.

Frisk decided to fill the silence with a question out of her concern. "Sans... you seem... on edge."

Sans let out a sigh. "It's obvious to you that I remember RESETs. When I woke up today, I was still changed. I wasn't my violent "kill or be killed" self anymore. But no one else was. It was riveting. No one remembered but me. I didn't fit. I-"

"You're different, but everyone else is the same." Link finished, staring off into space.

"How did you-" Sans was cut off by the distant screaming of his brother Papyrus.

"Sans! Wherever your lazy ass is, you'd better get over here!"

"Oh boy."

Sans gestured for the two humanoids to hide in the nearby woods, as he went around the house to speak to his brother.

"Pap- I mean Boss! What do ya need me for?"

"Sans. A human has entered Snowdin forest, although..."

"What, Boss?"

"They have black skin. Not brown, but _pitch black, like a shadow_. His eyes were **RED**. His ears were pointed."

_No way... that can't be..._

**"And he had monster dust all over him."**


	6. Chapter 5 - Magic

"I'll keep an eye socket out, boss." Sans nervously said, eager to end this conversation.

"You'd better, Sans."

Sans rushed over to the two humanoids. "Frisk, I think we've found our culprit."

"I know who that is." Link stated, fingers reaching for his pouch.

"Huh?"

"His name is Dark Link. He's a dark entity created to be my opposite, to try and defeat me. Though... him being here makes less sense then me being here."

"How?" Frisk asked curiously.

"It's a... long story."

Sans went to check on the blood results, and came back with a page of notes.

"Your blood is human, although it has large concentrations of some form of Magic I'm not familiar with."

"Goddess Blood..."

"Huh?"

"Goddess Blood. Hylians are descended from the Goddess Hylia. Our Royal Family has the strongest concentration, as direct descendants of the Goddess, enough for there to be a myth that women born into the Royal Family are reincarnations of Hylia, although... take that with a grain of salt." Link responded, pointing to his pointed ears.

"That must be what the difference between Hylians and Humans are."

"Take me to Dark Link."

"What?" The two responded in shock.

"I can beat him. I've done it before." He plainly stated.

"He has Levels Of ViolencE now." Frisk said to Sans.

"Yes... which is why we have to go with him." Sans replied.

"Levels Of ViolencE?" Link tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"When you murder out of bloodlust, you gain this power. It corrupts you... although based on your information he was already corrupted."

"What you're telling me is he's more powerful because of your Magic."

"Yes."

Link sighed. "Just my damn luck... alright, let's go."


	7. Chapter 6 - Power

They re-materialized at the long bridge in Snowdin.

"How can there be a cliff this height underground?" Link said, looking around the bridge. It was more curious than fearful.

"There's more ground beneath us than you realize." Sans shrugged.

"I'll take your word for it."

It didn't take long for Link to spot the familiar red eyes coming from the shadows of a tree near the other side of the bridge. He pulled out his bow, and shot one single arrow, which was blocked by a darkness in the shape of his gilded sword.

"He's here."

The Dark counterpart slowly moved menacingly towards them, not saying a word.

Sans seemed to prepare a magic attack, while Frisk looked frustrated.

Link charged Magic into the arrow notched in his bow. _Light, _he thought.

He released the arrow, and it flung into Dark Link, destroying him. He turned to his companions.

"That was ridiculously easy. Seems those Levels Of ViolencE did absolutely fucking NOTHING."

He spoke too soon. A familiar light burst into existence where the dark counterpart was, and with a _twist, _time rewound to just before Dark Link stepped foot on the bridge.

The party of three immediately noticed the change. "What!?"

The specter grinned, which Link didn't even know he could do. "I bet you are wondering where I gained this power, right? Well..."

He extended his arm, which held a golden light in his hand. The light took the form of a four cornered star.

"Frisk, you don't even realize the power you hold. Or, held, now that I have it."

"What do you mean?" She looked on, in horror.

He crushed the star in his hand, the light taking a new form. It melded together into a golden triangle. "The Triforce Of Power, hidden within Determination Magic. Clever for whoever hid it."

Link was clearly shocked, while the other two knew too little to understand.

"How did it separate from Ga-"

"FOOL! Do you think I know such things, or that I would tell you if I did?!" Dark Link said, with extreme agitation. "I tire of you three." He raised his sword arm.

Link realized what he was about to do, but it was too late. "NO!-"

He brought his sword down, the bridge collapsing under the three.


End file.
